Death Butler's Note
by myself storyteller
Summary: Baca aja deh entar juga ngerti #BUAGH! Kira diburu sama Sebby, Ciel , & L. Tantangan demi tantangan mereka lalui bersama. Fic Gaje, OOC, Abal, dkk.  Obat penyebab stress yang sangat dianjurkan bagi para pembaca.
1. Chapter 1 : Awal

_**Death Butler's Note  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **__Kuroshitsuji punya jeung Yana Toboso, Death Note sih punya Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba! Coba kalo punya saia! Sebastian akan saya jadikan butler saia dan Death note akan saia pegang! Mufufufufu~

* * *

_

_**Warning**__ : Gaje, Garing, Ga nyambung, OOC, AU, Yaoi scene, de el el~ Tidak dianjurkan bagi orang stres karena hanya membuat anda tambah stres.. bahkan ada yang lompat dari gedung berlantai sejuta gara2 baca fic ini *author dilempar bakiak dari segala arah*  
_

_Ok deh, met baca. Don't like? Don't read, dong.

* * *

_

Di pagi yang cerah, matahari bersinar sangat terang, terang sekali, sekali terang, terang terus.. (?). Kembali di manor kesayangan kita semua, Manor Phantomhive. Sebuah manor terpencil nan mewah yang berlokasi di daerah London, Inggris. Tentu saja, pemiliknya adalah seorang boca— maksud saya, bocchan kita tercinta~ Ciel Phantomhive.

Dia sedang tertidur di ranjang mewahnya tersebut. Sebastian tertidur di kursi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ranjangnya. Tidak lupa dia memeluk boneka Teddy kesayangannya. (sejak kapan Sebby suka Teddy?)

_Tiba-tiba…_

"Cinta satu malam, oh indahnya, cinta satu malam buatku melayang~.."

Demikianlah bunyi ringtone HP milik Butler (tidak) elit , membuat mata Ciel melotot dadakan seakan mau keluar ke WC ketika mendengar ringtone antik milik Sebastian. Dengan seksinya (?) dia bertanya (baca : teriak pake toa) ke butlernya tersebut. "Sebastian, apa-apaan HP mu itu! Ndeso tau!". Sang butler sweatdrop stadium awal. Memang akhir-akhir ini Sebastian agak 'menggila' semenjak pulang dari kampungnya yang berada di daerah bojong penyod.

"Maafkan saya tuan muda, ada telepon..". Demikian katanya sambil mengangkat HP Esia secondnya itu.

Si kepala nana— Sebastian, menjawab dengan sigap, padat, dan tangkas (?).

"Ya? Sebastian Michaelis di sini, siap melayani laundry, cuci baju, jemur pakaian, cukur jenggot dan rambut dan keperluan rumah tangga lainnya.."

Ciel sweatdrop mendengar perkataan butlernya itu. Sejak kapan dia membuka usaha jasa tanpa sepengetahuan tuannya yang imut , manis , dan pahit ketika dia terpaksa menerima kenyataan bahwa Gery Chocolatos emang enak rasanya(ga nyambung).

"Ok, saya akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Tuan Muda. See you Beibeh…"

Sweatdrop stadium kedua dialami Ciel.

"Beibeh? Apa itu? Apa itu nama orang? Apa itu sejenis manusia? Apa itu enak rasanya? Apakah itu alasan kenapa perusahaan Phantomhive bangkrut? Apa itu semacam— * Ciel dibekep gara2 kebanyakan bacot*

_Prak!_ Sebastian memencet tombol berwarna merah di HP bobroknya itu. (kok bunyinya kayak gitu?)

"Siapa Sebastian?". Tanya Ciel dengan nada curiga.

"Ah, itu dari paca— maksud saya, ketua kepolisian Jepang, Soichiro Yagami..". Sebastian membetulkan posisi Teddy yang terjatuh jungkir balik ketika ia menjawab telepon.

* * *

"Ada Kasus Tuan muda.."

"Markus?"

"Kasus.."

"Bungkus..?"

"Kasus.."

"Rakus..? Jangan mentang-mentang aku banyak minta cemilan jadi kau katakan aku rakus yah!"

Saraf otak Sebastian putus 100! Dia melempar Ciel dengan Teddy Bearnya hingga Ciel terlempar dari ranjang menuju ke Menara Tokyo(?). Dasar butler MURTAD! *Author nista (ngaku) digorok Sebby*

"KASUS TUAN MUDA! KASUS!"

Sebastian berteriak menggunakan toa yang diambil dari masjid belakang rumah (kapan ngambilnya?) di sebelah telinga Ciel sejauh 0,000000001 mm. Ciel dipastikan akan mengalami budek abadi sehingga harus dilarikan segera ke dokter hewan terdekat.

Ciel sadar dari ketidakwarasannya dan memakai bajunya. Hanya pakaian yang biasa dipakai, baju gembel dan tidak lupa membawa kantung beras. Pekerjaan memulung dilakukannya tiap pagi.. dan... *CUUUUUTT!*

(A/N : wah Ciel udah bisa pake baju sendiri~! Kyaaa~~! Dia sudah dewasa sodara2 ~! *nangis Bombay pake selay agak alay*)

"Ok kasus apa sekarang?", Tanya Ciel sambil nyeruput the S*sr* nya dan memakan sarapannya.

Biasalah, makanan paporit Ciel, roti pete dan jengkol bumbu sambel terasi special buatan Sebastian. (Kapan bikinnya?)

"Telah terjadi kasus, banyak penjahat mati mendadak di Jepang, dan mereka semua mengalami serangan jantung dadakan dalam sel..". Sebastian menerangkan dengan sangat terang seterang lampu Phil*ps 1 milyar watt.

"Bagus kan? Keadilan dapat ditegakkan dan para Kriminal itu mendapatkan ganjaran yang sepantasnya mereka dapatkan..", komentar Ciel ala ustadz baru sunat sambil ngemut sebiji jengkol di dalam mulutnya.

"Tapi Tuan Muda, ada yang mengatakan bahwa mereka terkena serangan jantung yang tidak wajar.. seakan-akan ada yang mengutuk mere—

"Ok, kita ke sana!". Ciel memotong penjelasan Sebastian dengan lancang, tajam, dan terpercaya (?). Hal ini membuat Sebastian berwajah cengo seketika.

* * *

1 menit…

_Dia belum sadar.._

2 menit…

"_ho ho ho" milik Tanaka terdengar nyaring senyaring anjing ketabrak kucing kawin_

3 menit…

_Ada burung gagak lewat berkoak ria…sambil ber-pup di atas kepala sebby  
_

4 menit…5 menit.. 6 menit..

_100 Tahun Kemudian.. *_Author dibunuh dan dibejek-bejek ma fansnya.. eh..readers*

Sebastian sadar juga setelah melewati gunung lewati lembah , sungai mengalir inda— (emang Ninja Hatori?)

Matanya berkilau alias sparkling seakan mendapatkan pencerahan dari PLN ..eh..neraka..

(ketahuan Ciel belon bayar listrik 2 bulan)

Pemandangan nista ini sungguh merusak jiwa, raga, dan organ! Tidak lupa membuat orang-orang yang lewat muntah seketika atau bahkan meninggal di tempat.

Gempa sebesar 19,87 SkalaRichter terjadi di seluruh penjuru dunia seakan2 kiamat telah tiba!

Akhirnya tuan muda nurut juga… pikir Sebastian dalam benaknya yang dalam sedalam samudera Atlantik seraya menarik napas lega.

Dia terlarut dalam khayalan yang iya-iya itu.

"Se.. Sebastian..", Ciel mendesah..

"Ya Tuan Muda?". Entah kenapa lagu berjudul Boker Face yang dinyanyikan oleh Lady gagak terngiang dari hati Ciel.

"Aku kebelet boker..".

TBC..

* * *

A/N : Ohoho,, gmn readers? Gaje kan? Garing kan?

Yauda deh.. harap reviewnya… Apa susahnya mengeklik satu tombol di layar?

Kan tepat di bawah tulisan ini…

Ayoo… segera….


	2. Chapter 2 : Departure

**A/N :** Wah ! 6 reviews di chapter I! Terima kasih banyak! Semoga di cerita ini tambah banyak yah!

Btw, maap~~ lagi2 saia telat apdeet! Maklum, koneksi internet abal gara2 hujan badai yang terus berdatangaan~~! HUWEE *mewek*

Silahkan menikmati cerita ini, don't like? Don't read, lha.

**P.L.E.A.S.E.R.E.V.I.E.W.

* * *

**

**Warning : **OOC, Fic abal, gaje, garing, jayus, shounen-ai (mendatang), dan kenistaan. Orang stress disarankan jangan membaca, ntar tambah stress, lha.

**Disclaimer : **Kuroshitsuji milik jeung Yana Toboso. Death Note itu milik TO kuadrat~ Death Butler's Note milik Ruicchi Hime.

* * *

**Chapter II : Departure**

Setelah menunaikan hajatnya, Ciel kembali ke bisnisnya. Sebastian masih bermain dengan HP Esia secondnya itu.

"Ehem..", Ciel berdeham. Sebastian kaget melihat tuannya bisa cebok sendiri. Reaksinya disambut oleh sepatu melayang dari Ciel.

"Ya Tuan? Bagaimana? Apa kita berangkat sekarang?" , tanya Sebastian (sok) serius. Dia mengeluarkan jam dari sakunya.

"Apa kamu sudah membeli tiketnya, Sebastian?"

"Tentu tuan.. kita akan menaiki Hawa Air jam 14.00 WIB"

(**A/N : WIB = Waktu Inggris Barat *ngaco*)**

Dalam sekejap, Sebastian mengepak barang Ciel dalam koper yang sudah disediakan. Sang Butler hebat itu telah menyediakan 5 koper. Maylene yang mendadak masuk ke ruangan itu pun terkejut.

"Lhoo.. Tuan Ciel dan Sebastian mau ke mana?", tanya Maylene sambil membenahi kacamatanya. Sebastian memakai senyum innocentnya yang sukses membuat Ciel nosebleed di tempat. (wajar, dia kan uke-nya Sebastian . .?)

* * *

"Kami akan pergi ke Jepang, mau berlibur..", jawab Ciel sambil menahan nosebleednya. Malang nian nasibmu nak.. *Author ditimpuk Ciel*

Maylene ber-ooh ria.

"Kalau pulang, bawa anaknya ya..", ujar Maylene sambil membenahi kacamatanya(lagi).

"Tenang saja.. kami akan bawa anak hasil hubungan kami..", balas Sebastian sambil tersipu-sipu.

"Bulan madunya ke mana aja?", tanya Bard yang tiba-tiba nongol bagaikan datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar.

"Hihihi.. ", Finnian nyengir di balik jendela.

_Ho Ho Ho.._

"Kamu mau bulan madu ke mana, bocchan?", tanya Sebastian mesum. Dia mulai menggenggam tangan bocchan yang sudah mulai berkeringat dingin.

"A..aku..", Ciel mulai berblushing-ria. Dan.. dan…

**PRANG! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
**

**PIP!

* * *

**

_Maaf pemirsa sekalian, kenistaan ini adalah khayalan seorang fujoshi antik bernama author. Kami memohon maaf yang sekecil-kecilnya atas kerusakan yang dialami oleh layar komputer atau HP milik anda. Biaya perbaikan harap ditanggung sendiri. Sekian & terima kasih.

* * *

_

**The Real Story :**

"Kami ada panggilan tugas, jadi kami harus berangkat sekarang ke Jepang sekarang juga..".

Sebastian menerangkan secara panjang lebar sehingga Maylene, Finnian, Bard, dan Tanaka mengerti akan alasan mereka hendak pergi ke Jepang. Si kepala nanas itu kembali melirik ke arah jamnya.

"Saya rasa ini saatnya untuk pergi, mari, Tuan Muda..", ajak Sebastian sambil menarik tangan tuannya itu.

Ciel pun mengikuti Sebastian, berjalan ke arah gerbang. Seekor becak telah menunggu dengan cantiknya di depan gerbang. Mata Ciel loncat seketika dari tempatnya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Ini namanya becak tuan, kendaraan beroda tiga mirip sepeda yang dikendarai oleh seseorang yang biasa dipanggil 'abang becak'..", jawab Sebastian.

Ciel memperhatikan seseorang yang duduk di atas kemudi becak itu. Laki-laki dengan rambut panjang , abu-abu, tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, baju serba hitam.

Ternyata dia mengenalinya.

"Undertaker? Sejak kapan kamu banting rem jadi seorang abang becak?"

Undertaker hanya tertawa ala kunti diseruduk banteng.

"Khikhikhi.. berhubung eke mengalami krisis moneter, jadi eke mencari pekerjaan yang setidaknya bisa menghasilkan uang banyak..khikhikhi.."

'Sekarang, gaya bicaranya semakin mirip dengan banci Taman Lawang. Ckckck.. ', pikir Ciel dalam liver. 'Ya.. semakin lama dia tambah mirip sama si Grell Sutcliff, tapi semoga tidak separah Grell. Omong-omong, si shinigami merah itu ke mana yah?'

Sebastian tersenyum lagi. Tanpa basa basi, mereka berdua naik ke atas becak itu. Undertaker memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyetir sebuah becak.

Becak itu pun berjalan dengan sangat pelan, keong racun pun bisa berjalan lebih cepat. Karena itulah, Ciel emosi dan dia memanas.. memanas.. memanas.. SEKALI LAGI MEMANAS SODARA-SODARA!

*Author dibekep pembaca dan dibuang ke Sungai Amazon*

"Ck! Berapa jarak dari sini ke bandara, Sebastian?"

"Sebentar, saya check.. Hmm, kira-kira 700 mil tuan..", jawab Sebastian santai.

Ciel jawsdrop.

"UAPUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?"

* * *

**~_Sementara itu.. di kediaman L di Jepang~_**

Tampak sesosok makhluk sedang berjongkok di atas sofa . Tampak seperti seorang manusia.. tapi.. tampak pula seperti panda kebelet boker. (maklum, dia jongkok seperti orang boker)

Ya, dialah L Lawliet. Detektif (yang katanya) paling hebat dan jenius sedunia. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang biasa dia pakai. Kaos putih yang sudah agak pudar warnanya, jeans biasa, dan panda-eyes serta kulit pucat khas dirinya. Rambut hitamnya pun tetap acak-acakan.

L meminum kopi yang super duper manisnya itu dengan riang sambil melihat monitor pengawas.

Mengawasi sang Kira, Light Yagami. Memang Light sangat mencurigakan menurut L. Dia butuh bukti untuk menangkap Kira.. dan dugaannya bahwa Light adalah Kira, cukup jelas.

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Terdengar sebuah ketukan pelan di pintunya. L melirikkan matanya ke arah monitor yang menunjukkan tempat di depan pintu masuk kediamannya.

"Soichiro-san? Silahkan masuk…".

Pintu itupun terbuka. Kepala Kepolisian Jepang itupun masuk dan segera mengambil tempat di kursi dekat sofa yang diduduki L.

Detektif itu meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan mengemut jari jempolnya. Sungguh imut sekali.

Soichiro menghela nafasnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Begini, L.. saya memberikan kabar. Pihak kepolisian Jepang telah menyetujui untuk meminta bantuan kepada salah satu orang kepercayaan Ratu Inggris. Dia adalah seorang anak jenius yang berpengalaman dan telah memecahkan berbagai macam kasus dengan sukses. Selain itu, dia memiliki seorang butler muda berkemampuan luar biasa yang bernama Sebastian Michaelis.."

L memicingkan mata pandanya dan bertanya pada Soichiro.

"Siapa nama anak itu, Soichiro-san..?"

"Namanya..? Oh, dia Ciel Phantomhive.. umur 13 tahun..", jawab Soichiro.

L menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal. Ada saingan yang mengganggunya.

'Mana mungkin ada orang yang terhebat dalam analisis kasus selain aku? Harusnya, hanya aku saja yang menangani kasus ini.. kenapa harus ada orang lain? Apa pihak kepolisian tidak mempercayai kemampuan analisisku?", pikir L tersinggung.

Dia melirik ke arah Soichiro sekali lagi.

"Apa.. pihak kepolisian tidak mempercayai kemampuanku? Kalian tahu kan bahwa aku adalah detektif terhebat sedunia? Konyol sekali..", ujar L kesal.

Soichiro terdiam beberapa saat , lalu membalas perkataan L barusan.

"Pihak kepolisian Jepang menerapkan prinsip 'lebih cepat lebih baik' dalam menyelesaikan sebuah kasus. Bukan berarti kami meremehkan kemampuan analisismu yang super jenius itu. Tetapi alangkah baiknya jika kasus ini cepat terselesaikan, sehingga tidak ada korban yang akan berjatuhan lagi.."

Sang panda jadi-jadian terdiam sejenak. Dia tidak butuh bantuan dalam menyelesaikan kasus, apapun itu. Itu sama saja dengan merendahkan harga diri seorang L Lawliet. Anak yang bernama Ciel itu jenius? Ah.. dia lebih jenius pastinya. Ciel punya seorang butler hebat? Dia juga punya, namanya Watari. Yang jadi perbedaan adalah.. Watari sudah sakit encok dan rematik berkali-kali sedangkan Sebastian sehat wal'afiat. Itu juga bukan penentu kehebatan mereka. Watari, meskipun sudah tua dan sakit-sakitan, kemampuannya memperoleh data pantas diacungi 4 jempol (tangan & kaki). Coba saja dia masih muda, Sebastian sudah pasti kalah.

"Kita lihat saja nanti , Soichiro-san.. siapa yang lebih hebat.. Aku atau Ciel Phantomhive itu?" , tantang L sambil tersenyum. Desisannya itu nyaris tidak terdengar

* * *

_~Bagaimana dengan Light Yagami?~_

**BRAAAGH!**

Light membanting shower yang ada di kamar mandinya itu.

'L sialan!', pikirnya.

Pemuda berambut coklat hazelnut itu tampak sangat kesal dengan kelakuan L. L sudah memasang kamera pengawas di seluruh ruangan(kecuali kamar mandi). Kalau seperti ini, sudah pasti Light tidak bisa berpose narsis kan?

(Author : Jadi, itu yah yang dia khawatirkan? Dasar narsisme..)

Karena author mendadak diserang death (+narsis) glare dari Light, maka ia memutuskan untuk diam saja dan melanjutkan cerita.

Ryuk muncul mendadak dari dalam WC, membuat Light berjingkrak ke arah bak mandi seketika (?). Tentu saja dia kaget, soalnya Ryuk memakai lipstick berwarna shocking pink dan memakai baju ala vampire cina dan tidak lupa rambutnya dikepang. Blush-on nya yang berlebihan membuat Light kejang-kejang di tempat.

Tabah ya Light.. masih mendingan Ryuk daripada Grell, lho. *digergaji Grell*

Ryuk mendekatkan wajahnya itu ke Light, berniat menciu— ralat, berniat membicarakan sesuatu. Light sengaja menutup matanya, karena jika ia membukanya, otomatis dia akan kena serangan jantung, meskipun tidak menggunakan Death Note.

"Ada kabar buruk…", bisik Ryuk.

"Kabar buruk apa?". Light masih memejamkan mata.

"Kepolisian Jepang memiliki bantuan baru dari Inggris selain L. Dia adalah seorang anak jenius yang merupakan kaki tangan Ratu. Selain itu, dia memiliki Butler. Dan perasaanku mengatakan, dia bukan Butler biasa.. "

"Maksudmu.. dengan bukan butler biasa?". Sekarang, Light memasang pose serius.

Ryuk terdiam sejenak.. lalu mulai menjawab pertanyaan Light.

"Dia seorang iblis.."

_**~To Be Continued~

* * *

**_

**A/N :** Shalala.. akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga.. Capek.. Fiuh.. Di chapter mendatang, intrik-intrik di antara tokoh akan semakin jelas XD

Bagaimanakah persaingan antara Ciel & L?

Bisakah Sebastian menaklukkan Ryuk dan shinigami lainnya?

Akankah Light tertangkap sebagai Kira?

Mengapa Author keren sekali? **#PLAK  
**

Sekali lagi~~

**P.L.E.A.S.E.R.E.V.I.E.W.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Dignity   ?

**A/N :** Nyahahahaha… saya mengupdate terlalu cepat sodara-sodara.. Ini gara-gara tugas sekolah yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk.. Takut nih fic jadi jarang ke-update.. bentar lagi UAS nih.. =3=

Oh ya, ini ada beberapa hal yang belum sempat dijelaskan di chapter II, akan saya jelaskan di sini saja~

*Setting zamannya disamakan dengan zaman Death Note, kira-kira tahun 2000an gitu..

*Kepolisian Jepang tidak pernah menerapkan prinsip _'lebih cepat lebih baik'_, tapi berhubung ini fanfic milik saya, maka apapun yang saya ketik, harus anda diterima apa adanya! Hahahaha! **#geplaked**

Oh iya ! Ini pertama kalinya saia bikin fic humor di Kuroshitsuji! Jika garing, harap maklum.**  
**

Sekian note dari saya~

* * *

**Warning : **OOC, Slight Shounen-Ai, seme-uke thingy, gaje, ga nyambung, jayus, dan sebagai obat penambah stress..

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroshitsuji** adalah milik Jeung **Yana Toboso**, **Death Note** milik **TO kuadrat**!

**Death Note's Butler** MILIK **Ruicchi Hime** sepenuhnya~

Enjoy~

Don't like? Don't read, lha..

* * *

**Chapter III : Dignity . . ?**

"Hayaaah~~! Kalau kayak gini terus, kapan sampainya?"

Ciel sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Becak itu sungguh pelan sekali, coba saja dia bawa mobil mewahnya. Sayangnya, mobil milik keluarga Phantomhive itu dijual sebagai bentuk ganti rugi. Pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa?

Sebenarnya, kemarin ketika Ciel mengendarai mobil tersebut, dia menabrak seekor semut merah yang sedang menyeberang jalan. Alhasil, semut itu terluka parah dan segera dirawat di puskesmas dekat mansion. Nah, mobilnya itu dijual untuk membiayai perawatan sang semut.

Sebastian? Oh, sekarang dia sedang menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya itu. Abang Under(wear)taker hanya menikmati rasanya mengendarai seekor becak. Kekesalan Ciel sudah sampai di puncak.

"Sebastian…"

"Ya, Tuan Muda?"

"Segera gantikan Undertaker untuk mengendarai becak ini. SEKARANG!"

Sebastian membungkukkan badan seperti biasanya dan berkata…

"Yes, My Lord."

(**A/N **_**:**__ Bagaimana Sebastian membungkuk dalam becak? Dia kan butler serba bisa.. jadi anggap saja dia bisa melakukan hal apapun meskipun hal itu gak masuk akal, yah…Muat enggaknya itu becak harap dipikirkan sendiri.._ )

Dengan segera, Sebastian meletakkan Under(wear)taker di atas pohon terdekat. Setelah itu, ia mengendarai becak itu dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam, meninggalkan Under(wear)taker sendirian. Kemudian,di tengah perjalanan, Sebastian mendengar sayup-sayup suara dari arah belakang.

"BECAKKU~~!"

* * *

_**~* skip perjalanan ke bandara *~**_

Bandara sudah sangat dekat, pemirsa sekalian! Sang butler tercinta kita sudah megap-megap kehabisan nafas! Ada yang mau memberikan pernafasan buatan? XD

Oh, kalian menanyakan bocchan? Dari wajahnya , ia terlihat sungguh na'as sekali. Ingat iklan motor 'Yang Mahal'? Seperti itulah wajahnya.

Sementara becak milik Under(wear)taker sudah dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Wajah sudah tidak bisa dikenali, jantung tidak berdetak, dan kartu identitas pun tak ada. Author membantu dengan doa agar arwah sang becak diterima di surga dalam keadaan tenang.

Pesawat Hawa Air kelas ekonomi telah menunggu, Ciel cengo. Hawa Air berwarna orange, bermuatan dua orang, pesawat kuno, seperti ciptaan Wrights Bersaudara. Ia memaklumi kondisi keuangan keluarga Phantomhive yang berada di ambang jurang.

"Sebastian.. siapa pilot pesawat ini? Kok tidak kelihatan?"

"Pilot?"

Ciel menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebastian menyeringai domba.

"Saya, tuan.."

"...Glek…"

* * *

_**~* L- Chan? *~**_

Lelaki itu terdiam sambil duduk(baca : jongkok) di ruangannya. Bungkus-bungkus permen bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Beruntunglah nasibnya, dia memiliki Watari. Ia membersihkan sampah-sampah hasil perbuatan L dengan senang hati.

L hanya mengamati monitor pengawas yang menampilkan kegiatan keluarga Yagami.

"Hnn..", gumamnya sambil mengemut sebuah lollipop.

"Aneh sekali.. Light-kun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kegiatannya sebagai Kira.."

Watari hanya bisa tersenyum melihat gelagat tuannya. Seragam maidnya yang berwarna pink membuat dirinya menjadi lebih cantik(baca : menjijikkan). Mengapa L tidak muntah melihatnya? Soalnya, dia pernah melihat hal yang jauh lebih parah, Watari memakai bikini merah motif mawar ketika sedang membersihkan kamarnya. Kalau author sih, sudah menuliskan nama di Death Note duluan sebelum mati kejang-kejang.

"Tunggu.. Ada keanehan, Light-kun belum keluar dari kamar mandi sejak dua jam yang lalu.. Apa yang dia lakukan? Aku sudah capek jongkok nih.."

_Siapa juga yang nyuruh situ jongkok?_

CKREK!

Pintu kamar mandi Light terbuka. L membelalakkan mata pandanya ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Light separuh telanjang, setengah perut dan kakinya hanya ditutupi sebalut handuk mandi. Seluruh tubuhnya basah. Oh, NO!

'Light-kun.. kamu sempurna..'

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak! L, kamu jangan memikirkan hal seperti ini!'

L berusaha menyadarkan dirinya yang sudah blushing-blushing sendiri. Bisa gawat kalau hal ini terus berlanjut.

"Aku harus bisa konsentrasi.."

* * *

**~* Light-Kun ! *~**

_Light's POV :_

Hahaha.. pastinya.. L sudah melihat tubuhku yang sempurna ini dan blushing di tempat. Itu dugaanku, sih.

Senyum narsis menghiasi wajahku. Kenapa aku narsis? Ya, pantas dong!

Light Yagami getoh! Sudah ganteng, jenius, rendah hati, suka menolong, suara bagus, tubuh proporsional, pokoknya PERFECT gituch. Apa sih yang kurang dari diriku ini? Tidak ada?

Yak.. lanjut.

Eh.. betewe , author ke mana yah? Kok cerita ini dilanjutkan olehku? Apa? Dia tidur?

Okelah kalau begitu..

Aku mempersiapkan diriku untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ohoho.. sebelum itu.. ngaca dulu dong. Siapa tahu ada yang belum perfect? Ya gak?

Pandangan mataku mengarah pada cermin full-body yang berada tepat di depanku. Aku menatap bayangan tubuhku yang perfect di situ.

Rapi? Check..

Bersih? Check..

Bagus? Check..

Nista? Check, check, check, check (+1000 check readers)

* * *

_**EH! WOI! WOOI! SALAH DIALOG! SALAH DIALOG!**__ Sialan kau AUTHOR! *lempar Ryuk ke author*_

_**Author :**__ APACH? *lempar bakiak bekas ke muka Light*_

_**Light :**__ WAJAHKU! TIDAK! WAJAH TAMPANKU!_

_**Author :**__ *ngibrit*

* * *

_

Yuuk... nyebur! _(still Light's POV)_

Author sialan.. wajahku kan jadi 'agak' hancur kalau kayak gini. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Wajah tampan akan tetap tampan, tidak akan berubah. Sekarang, sudah selesai berpakaian, PR sudah kukerjakan, dan buku-buku sudah lengkap.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju ke ruang makan, hendak berpamitan pada Okaa-san. Terlihat sepintas, Okaa-san sedang memasak sarapan pagi. Aku menghampirinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Okaa-san, hari ini.. aku tidak sarapan dulu yah?"

Tentu saja aku tidak sarapan. Nafsu makanku hilang ketika melihat penampilan Ryuk di kamar mandi tadi pagi.

"Lho, kenapa nak?"

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, nanti saja aku beli makanan di sekolah yah..", jawabku.

Sayu yang sedang duduk di meja dan mengunyah roti panggangnya hanya mengangguk-angguk. Otou-san tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu, berusaha melipat dasinya. Kelihatannya dia tidak bisa melipat dasi sendiri. Payah.

Okaa-san berjalan menghampiri suaminya, memegang dasinya. Setelah melakukan beberapa gerakan tertentu, dasi itu sudah kembali rapi. Namanya juga istri.

Hm? Calon istriku? Aku belum berniat mencari..belum ada yang menarik minatku.

Misa? Jangan.. ia terlalu bodoh..

Takada? Terlalu tua… tidak cocok dengan Light yang berjiwa muda ini..

L?

Bagaimana dengan L?

Tunggu sebentar.. apa maksud kalian dengan L..? Aku tahu aku adalah tipe seme, sementara dia adalah tipe uke. Dan aku tahu para fujoshi sudah menanti-nanti pernikahanku dengan dia. Eh?

Kenapa wajahku memerah?

Sadar Light! Sadar~!

Aku menghela nafas. Hampir saja aku terjerumus dalam pikiranku yang iya-iya itu.

Aura.. sebuah aura terasa.. dari belakang punggungku. Aura yang tidak mengenakkan. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang.

Otou-san?

Okaa-san?

Mereka saling berpelukan dan berpandangan satu sama lain.. Muncullah aura-aura mawar di sekeliling mereka.

* * *

"_Anata.."_

"_Sachiko.."_

"_Anata…"_

"_Sachiko.."_

"_Moooooo~~"

* * *

_

Entah kenapa terdengar suara sapi yang tidak diketahui dari mana asalnya. Aku lupa sesuatu!

Segera kututupi mata Sayu yang masih suci itu. Bahaya kan kalau dia melihat hal-hal nista seperti ini? Inilah tugasku sebagai seorang kakak, melindungi sang adik tercinta.

(_Author : hoekz..)_

Orang tuaku sungguh keterlaluan.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, aku berangkat dulu ya…". Dengan cepat aku berpamitan kepada mereka dan memindahkan tanganku dari mata Sayu. Mereka menyadari perbuatan mereka barusan dan bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Ehm.. kamu mau berangkat ya Light-kun? Hehehehe, oh yah.. Jangan lupa, kalau mau pipis, bilang ke pak guru ya, bisa pipis sendiri kan?"

Aku sengaja tidak menggubris perkataan Okaa-san. Sungguh t.e.r.l.a.l.u.

"Kalau pulang.. bawa istri ya nak..", Otou-san menimpali.

Aku sweatdrop seketika dan menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas.

Kami-sama, apakah ini nasibku untuk terlahir di sebuah keluarga bernama 'Yagami'? Yang kalau dibalik berbunyi 'Imagay'? Keluarga ini sungguh nista.. kasihan juga si Sayu..

"Dah.. Otou-san, Okaa-san..".

Aku mencium kedua tangan mereka meskipun tidak rela. Kemudian, sambil meratapi nasib, aku berjalan menuju sekolah.

Ada suara gaib terbesit di benakku..

_Ingat Light.. Kamu adalah Kira.. seorang pembunuh terhebat.._

Kira.. ya.. aku adalah Kira.. Sempat-sempatnya aku melupakan fakta penting bahwa aku adalah Kira. Seketika, kabar yang diberikan Ryuk tadi pagi muncul di otakku.

Ada seorang iblis yang datang.. untuk menangkap Kira.. Ya, menangkapku.

Ini akan menjadi semakin menarik..

**~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

**

**A/N : **Huwaaa.. selesai juga chapter 3.. chapter 4 nya menunggu yah? Terima kasih untuk review yang telah diberikan di chapter sebelumnya dan juga terima kasih banyak sudah membaca fic ini..

**N.B : Di chapter mendatang (entah chapter berapa), akan ada pertarungan antara shinigami di Kuroshitsuji dan shinigami di Death Note.**

**Ingin tahu bagaimana sengitnya pertarungan mereka?**

**Makanya...**

**P.L.E.A.S.E.R.E.V.I.E.W.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 : Arrival

**A/N :** Apdet.. Apdet.. Apdet.. APDET JUGAAA~~! *dibacok kebanyakan bacot*.

Saya sempat juga apdeet~! Hayoo… saia membuka lamaran buat jadi uke saia!

Maap, untuk chapter ini, humornya agak dikurangi, karena sudah masuk chapter-chapter serius..

Btw, makasih banyak buat reviewnya XDD

Langsung mulai, nyok?

* * *

**Warning :** OOC,Slight Shounen-Ai, Death Note X Kuroshitsuji, jayus, gaje, bego, author super OON, de el el.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Death Note © TO Kuadrat

Death Butler's Note © Ruicchi Hime

Enjoy.. don't like? Don't read, dong!

* * *

**Chapter IV : Arrival**

_KRIIIING~~ NGIIK NGOOK.._

_CKREK!_

"Kantor kepolisian Jepang di sini , perlu bantuan?".

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam mengangkat telepon itu dengan (sok) serius. Dia.. Matsuda, tahu kan?

Sebuah balasan terdengar dari balik telepon itu. Eh, suara… anak kecil?

"Saya Ciel Phantomhive dan sudah tiba di Jepang sekarang.. mana Pak Soichiro?"

Alis Matsuda mengerut kayak kepala—kelapa diparut. Dia malas sekali menjawab panggilan anak itu, soalnya dia pingin cepat pulang dan main SM sama Sayu. Setelah menghela nafas sejenak, dia kembali berbicara.

"Anak kecil, kalau lagi tersesat, jangan bilang ke sini, tapi Ragunan.. Di bagian primata , siapa tahu orang tuamu di sana.. "

Oke, Matsuda terbukti sarap. Soichiro lagi scout jump, L jongkok di atas sofa.

Ciel langsung kesal dengan perkataan Matsuda. Dibalaslah segera perkataan bejad itu..

"Kurang ajar kau! Cepat panggilkan Soichiro!"

Sekali lagi, Matsuda menghela nafasnya. Dia segera memberikan gagang telepon itu ke Soichiro dan memintanya berhenti ber-scout jump ria.

"Dari Ciel Phantomhive, Pak..", ujar Matsuda. L melirikkan mata pandanya kearah Soichiro. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Ciel Phantomhive?

Soichiro mengangkat gagang telepon itu. Di sela-sela pembicaraan, dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, baik.. Saya mengerti ..kedatangan kalian telah kami tunggu.."

Seketika itu, sang kepala kepolisian Jepang itu segera menutup teleponnya dan beralih ke L.

"Dia sudah datang…."

* * *

_**- Di Lain Tempat -

* * *

**_

Sebastian menggendong Ciel ala tuan puteri di tangannya. Ciel blushing. Pemandangan mesra ini menaklukkan para fujoshi (termasuk author) yang lewat, sehingga mereka segera mengambil kamera terdekat dan memotret duo pasangan itu.

Mereka berdua bergegas ke Markas Kepolisian Jepang yang jaraknya cuma 5 mili. Kok deket banget? Ya iyalah, tadi nelponnya di telepon umum depan markas.

**BRAAGHH!**

Sebastian menerobos masuk. Ciel aman dalam gendongannya. Pandangan semua orang tertuju pada mereka. Pasangan ini.. perfect.

Soichiro segera menghampiri mereka dan membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat datang di Jepang.. "

Bocah berumur 13 tahun itu hanya memberikan tatapan tajam pada bapak-bapak itu. Dia sudah merasa terlalu repot untuk ini dan terlalu capek untuk membalas perkataan Soichiro.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil. Namun, tiba-tiba dia merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan dari arah Soichiro. Ada seseorang lagi jongkok.

Apa itu? Panda?

Merasa tidak dipedulikan, L bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan bungkuk ke arah Ciel. Otomatis romantis, Ciel menolehkan kepalanya ke seorang pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu.

Mata birunya membelalak kaget.

"Panda jadi-jadian…", ujar Ciel dengan polosnya.

Kata-kata Ciel sungguh makjleb dan menusuk di hati L. Detektif muda itu tidak terima diejek oleh anak cebol macam Ciel.

"Botak cebol…", balas L innocent sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

**CTIK!**

Muncullah urat di jidat sebagai tanda kemarahan Ciel..Dia gak terima, sudah capek-capek datang ke sini malah ketemu sama panda jadi-jadian. Nasib kali, ye?

"Apa kamu bilang, panda?"

"Cebol.."

"Panda….!"

"Cebol-chan.."

**- ~(ˉ◊ˉ~)\( ˉ◊ˉ )/(~ˉ◊ˉ)~ -**

Sementara itu, Sebastian sedang menikmati jamuan teh bersama Watari. Ciel dan L masih saling mengejek satu sama lain dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kapan perseteruan ini akan selesai.

"Jadi, nak Sebastian ini masih muda, toh? Badannya bagus.. kekar sekali.."

"Ah.. terima kasih Pak Watari, tapi sungguh… saya hanya seorang butler biasa.."

"Wajahnya juga tampan….", ujar Watari seraya menyentuh dagu Sebastian. Sebastian sweatdrop.

"Mau jadi menantuku?"

Sang butler berambut hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak sudi menjadi menantu .. seorang manusia. Harga dirinya sebagai iblis bisa jatuh seketika. Kontraknya dengan Ciel juga alasan utama. Menikah akan menjadi suatu penghalang dalam seluruh kegiatannya dan misinya.

Watari hanya tersenyum.

"Ya sudahlah.. Oh iya, kedua tuan muda kita sedang bercengkrama dengan akrabnya.. Menyenangkan sekali.."

Sweatdrop stadium lanjut dialami Sebastian saat ia memandangi tuannya dan si panda jadi-jadian itu. Satu kesimpulan ia dapatkan, Watari perlu memakai kacamata baru. Soalnya, dia sudah tua, katarak, minus, plus, silinder, rabun ayam sudah dialami olehnya.

Sabar ya, Sebastian?

_**- Back To Ciel & L -**_

Bocchan menghela napas. L memberikan tatapan panda imutnya. Petir yang tidak jelas datangnya dari mana muncul dan menggelegar di antara mereka. Author segera ambil payung pertanda mau hujan. Sungguh tidak nyambung alasannya.

Bocah bermata biru itu menatap L dengan sinis. Siapa sih panda itu? Kenapa panda macam dia bisa berada di Markas Pusat Kepolisian Jepang ini?

Perlahan, Ciel mengangkat dagunya dan ekspresi arogannya muncul.

"Berani sekali panda macam kau muncul dan bersikap tidak hormat di hadapan seorang bangsawan Inggris, Ciel Phantomhive ini ?"

L tersenyum panda.

"Kamu juga bersikap tidak sopan terhadap bangsawan Inggris, L Lawliet ini.."

Apa? Dia juga bangsawan?

"Aku adalah detektif terhebat di dunia.. L Lawliet dan juga bangsawan Inggris terkemuka.."

Bocchan hanya memicingkan matanya. Apakah orang tuanya adalah seorang bangsawan yang menikah dengan panda yang kabur dari kebun binatang?

Anaknya sungguh tidak mirip seorang bule sama sekali.

"Sudah.. cukup pertengkarannya…"

Kedua anak itu menoleh ke arah Soichiro. Dari mana saja dia?

"Kita akan membahas kasus KIRA sekarang juga.. "

Yagami Soichiro segera duduk di sofa yang tersedia sambil meminum kopinya. Ia pun mulai menjelaskan.

"Kira adalah pembunuh yang sangat hebat, ia bisa membunuh korban yang ia mau tanpa bukti dan jejak yang jelas, itulah yang membuat kami bingung menghadapinya.."

L hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sebastian berdiri tegak di samping Ciel.

Pandangan Ciel mengarah pada L yang sedang mengaduk teh super-duper-manisnya dengan sebuah lollipop caramel. Matanya seakan berkata mama-aku-mau-itu.

L yang menyadari pandangan Ciel hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu mau, cebol-chan?"

Bocchan hanya terdiam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia mau, tapi mengingat posisinya dengan L yang merupakan saingan sekarang, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Sebastian menyadari teriakan hati Ciel yang ingin menikmati rasanya the buatan L. Sang Butler itu segera membuatkan Chocola de Au Parfait khusus untuk tuannya. Mata Ciel berbinar-binar dan ia melahap parfair itu dengan cepat!

L terdiam memandangi parfair Ciel. Watari.. aku mau itu….

_**- Light Yagami's Turn -**_

Pemuda berambut coklat hazelnut itu sedang memperhatikan cerahnya langit dari balik jendela kelasnya. Hari yang sama , tidak ada yang menarik. Guru yang mengajar juga sangat membosankan. Light sudah terlalu pintar untuk itu. Apa sebaiknya ia menuliskan nama guru ini di dalam Death Note?

Ah, tidak, itu terlalu berlebihan. Seorang Light Yagami tidak akan berbuat seceroboh itu. Ia tahu semua tindakannya dan rencananya. Sementara, otaknya sedang bekerja .. mencari keberadaan L dan iblis pemburu Kira.

**KRIEEET~~**

Pintu kelas terbuka. Ada seseorang.. eh… bukan, dua orang! Yang pertama, rambutnya merah , memakai google, dan merokok. Yang kedua, rambut pirang bob sebahu, membawa coklat, ada bekas luka di wajahnya. Siapa mereka?

Yamazaki-sensei, sang guru pengajar yang sangat membenci keterlambatan, memberikan tatapan sinis pada dua orang itu. Dia berjalan mendekati mereka dan segera melemparkan sebatang kapur ke arah pria berambut merah itu.

Tapi, kapur itu segera ditahan oleh pasangannya yang berambut pirang. Light bingung dengan jenis kelamin anak itu. Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?

**GREB! **

Tangan lelaki bergoogle itu meraih kerah sang guru. Di sela-sela bibirnya, ia membisikkan kata-kata yang sepertinya membuat wajah guru itu menjadi semakin pucat pasi.

"B..Baiklah.. p..perkenalkan di..diri kalian sekarang..", ujar Yamazaki-sensei sambil gemetaran.

Si rambut merah dan si rambut pirang menuju ke depan kelas.

"Namaku, Mail Jeevas.. atau, kalian bisa memanggilku Matt.. ", ucap Matt sambil memainkan PSP nya.

Teman yang berada di sebelahnya pun turut memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku, Mihael Keehl, panggil saja Mello. Aku mau coklat!"

Rambut pirangnya berkibar ditiup angin. Serentak murid-murid cewek di kelas menjadi histeris karena ketampanan kedua murid baru itu.

**- Light's POV-**

Kenapa anak-anak cewek itu ribut sekali sih? Sudah jelas-jelas aku yang paling TAMPAN! Ingat, aku LIGHT YAGAMI! Siswa TELADAN TERGANTENG di dunia.

Maafkan kenarsisanku saudara-saudara, tapi sudah pasti kenarsisanku adalah warna utama di fic ini! Tanpa kenarsisanku, fic ini hambar!

Aku hanya memberikan senyum narsis kea rah kedua sejoli itu. Jangan berharap untuk mengalahkan kegantengan Light. Khukhukhu…

"Kalian berdua akan duduk di sebelah Light Yagami.."

W.H.A.T.?

* * *

"Uhuhuhuhu…. Di manakah dirimu….?"

Terlihat seorang lelaki(?) berambut merah panjang, memakai baju merah, berkacamata, dan membawa gergaji. Mayat berada di mana-mana… begitu pula lautan darah.

Api membara.

Dia menjilati gergajinya yang berlumuran darah.. menikmati segarnya darah manusia..

"Sebastian.. aku merindukanmuu!"

* * *

**~TBC~

* * *

**

**A/N : ** Hoeeh.. lama banget ga apdet.. maklum tugas numpuk… kabar gembira, UAS ditunda!

Tidak ada yang ingin saia bicarakan lagi.. jadi..

Sekali lagi, HARAP REVIEW XDD


End file.
